I won't lose you
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Carol cuando ve que Rick y Carol son más que amigos. Piensa que la ha perdido... ¿O quizás el amor de Carol hacia él es más fuerte que todo eso?
1. Chapter 1

" **I won't lose you"**

 **Chapter 1. Drunk .**

Daryl lo tendría que haber visto venir, pero no. Había estado completamente cegado desde Grady, no vió como los dos estaban más unidos que nunca.. y más aún desde la muerte de Jessie y Sam y el ataque de Morgan.

Daryl vió como Rick estaba borracho como una cuba, pero pese a todo se mantenía en pie y sabía lo que decía. Pero lo que a Daryl no le gustaba es como miraba a paraba de mirarla y lo peor es que Carol, que para su sopresa también estaba casi borracha, le miraba. Los dos se miraban intensamente y no se daban cuenta que él no les quitaba la mano de encima.

Se marchó del salón donde estaban haciendo otra puta fiesta, para celebrar que habían salvado Alexandria y cuando volvió al salón, ellos ya no estaban.

Se le revolvió el estómago nada más que de pensar que ellos dos estaban solos y borrachos, pero no consiguió encontrarlos por ningún lado. No quería verlos juntos, él tendría que ser el que reconfortara a Carol, no Rick. Pero él no podía.. y por eso la había perdido.

…...

Rick no sabía que le pasaba, no podía dejar de mirarla y lo peor es que ella le miraba también. Desde que habían llegado a Alexandria, ella se había convertido en su segunda al mando. Y aparte en su confidente, él le comentaba sus dudas sobre Jessie y ella su desesperación con Daryl.. así que no era sorpresa que ella fuera la única que soportara en estos momentos. Era la única que dejaba que le abrazara tras la muerte de Jessie y él era el único que abrazaba a Carol tras el ataque de Morgan y la muerte de Sam. Aunque él sabía perfectamente que ella quería que fuera Daryl abrazandola y no él.

No estaba enamorado de ella, no creía que pudiera amar a alguien después de perder a Lorie. Pero si la quería y mucho, les había salvado mil veces y además llevaban muchos años juntos.. al fin y al cabo, ¿el roce hace el cariño no?. Aparte desde que llegaron a Alexandria, ella estaba.. bastante impresionante. Y más aun desde que había vuelto a vestirse con esas botas de guerrera etc..

Notaba la mirada de Daryl desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Menudo gilipollas. Tuvo a Carol babeando por él años y cuando por fin se fija en ella es cuando nota que él se ha fijado en ella. Sinceramente, sabía que Daryl era como su hermano y estaba feo hacer algo así, porque Rick sabía que Daryl estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Pero que cojones?

Miró a Carol fijamente y se levantó hacia la puerta, dejandole claro a Carol que le siguiera, y ella lo hizo.

Los dos salieron de la casa, tan cerca que casi rozaba su mano. Se sentía cómodo con ella y notaba la tensión entre ellos. Decidieron sentarse en el porche de la casa de Tara y Rosita, sabiendo que ellas no estaban ahí sino que estaban quedandose en la casa de Olivia que se sentía mal sin Denise.

Pff.. que mareo- dijo Carol riendose mientras Rick la ayudaba a sentarse.

Nunca creía que viviría para ver a Carol Peletier borracha- dijo Rick riendose de ella

No te rías de mi Grimes, estás tan borracho que podrías caerte aquí mismo

Puede.. hace bastante días que no estoy sobrio- le dijo mirándola.- ya no eres invisible

Ya.. ¿Qué sentido tiene ya?

Nunca has sido invisible.. no para nosotros, no para Daryl ni para mi- dijo Rick girandose para mirarla,

¿Por qué me hablas de Daryl ahora joder?- le dijo ella, era gracioso ver a la siempre calmada Carol Peletier, insultar

Ehh sientate- le dijo y en el proceso de cogerla para que no se levantara ella cayó en su regazo.

Los dos se quedaron mirandose, respirando agitadamente, ella notaba la dureza de él y él sabía que ella estaba tan excitada como él.

¿Sabes?.. podríamos olvidarnos un rato.. de todo.. Jessie.. Daryl...- le dijo ella moviendo su cadera contra la suya

Me gusta como piensas...- dijo él besandola con fuerza

Los dos se quedaron ahí en el porche, besandose hasta que empezó a subir de tono. Entonces Rick la cogió en brazos y se la llevó dentro de la casa, pensaba llevarla al dormitorio. Pero estaba demasiado borracho y que mierda, era Carol. La puso contra la pared con sus piernas todavía enredadas en la cintura. Sin parar de besarla, besando su cuello y arrancando gemidos que sabía que en el fondo pertenecían a Daryl. ¿Pero que más daba?

Rick.. - gimió ella cuando él agarró uno de sus pechos

Dime Carol- dijo él mientras bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones y luego los de ella.

Dame fuerte- le susurró ella mordiendo su oreja

Y Rick encantando lo hizo. Mientras la embestía, no paraba de pensar en todas las veces que la había fallado. En como se lo debía todo y como nunca le había podido dar nada a ella.

Al menos le daría ésto, follarla contra la pared y darle todo lo que ella quisiera ya que el muy imbécil de Daryl no lo hacía. De pronto ella abrió los ojos, esos ojazos azules y él se relajó un poco.

Era Carol. Su mejor amiga, su confidente, la que los había salvado tantas veces. No quería enamorarse de ella, pero con cada embestida sabría que volvería a acostarse con ella.

No pienses en Daryl mientras te follo- le dijo agarrando su cuello y dandole más fuerte

No pienses en Jessie...- gimió ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Siguió embistiendola, besando su cuello, mientras ella gemia su nombre en la oreja. Cuando por fin los dos llegaron, no podían separarse. Rick la dejó en el suelo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, pues sabía que ella todavía no estaba bien de sus heridas. Acarició su mejilla.

Rick.. ¿Qué hemos hecho?- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

No lo sé.. pero no me arrepiento- le dijo- y sé que tu tampoco.

…...

Salieron al porche de nuevo, los dos vestidos, ella tenía un brillo especial de acabar de hacer el amor. Puede que no se amaran, pero si se querían, y eso no había sido un polvo brusco. Habían hecho el amor y quizás esa era la razón por la que ambos se sentían mal

¿Por qué me siento como si lo hubiera engañado?

Pf.. porque estás enamorada de él..- le dijo Rick acariciando su espalda

Rick.. no me arrepiento..

No tenemos por qué dejar de hacerlo.. estamos solteros.. te encuentro atractiva y tu a mi.. quien sabe, quizás Daryl se de cuenta y haga algo

No hables de Daryl.. no quiero.. estoy dolida con él..

Lo sé Carol- dijo él girando su cara para mirarla- quizás esto no nos lleve a ningún lado, quizás acabes con Daryl o quizás acabemos enamorandonos.. sea lo que sea..

¿De verdad crees que podrías enamorarte de mi Grimes? ¿La fría mujer a la que abandonaste en mitad del infierno?- le dijo ella sin nada de rencor en su mirada

No lo sé.. solo te digo que no me extraña que Daryl esté enamorado de ti... y aunque no puedo recompensarte por lo que hice.. puedo darte esto a cambio.

Y la volvió a besar.

…...

Daryl los vió entrar y lo supo. Ella tenía un brillo especial y el pelo revuelto,y Rick la tenía sujeta de la cintura. Se miraron y cada uno se fue por un lado.

Ninguno de los dos oyó a Daryl pegandole una patada a la mesa.


	2. Chapter 2

" **I won't lose you"**

 **Chapter 2. I have feelings for him.**

Hacía dos semanas que se acostaba con Carol, había días que no la veía y días en las que se acostaba con ella tres veces en el mismo día. Algunos días en su habitación, otras veces en la ducha y otras veces en la cocina, cuando todos estaban durmiendo.

Desde que había empezado con ella y pese a que lo mantenían en secreto, notó como Daryl le miraba mal y como miraba a Carol con pena. Y lo único que podía pensar es que se jodiera por no hacer algo antes él.

Era difícíl no sentir nada por ella, no cuando ella le miraba con esa confianza cuando se acostaba con ella o cuando le besaba con ternura. Tenía miedo de enamorarse de ella.

Una noche, estaban los dos en la cama, él encima de ella. Ella gemía sin parar, estaba especialmente … caliente esa noche. Con nada que él hiciera, ella gemía y temblaba.

¿No estarás pensando que soy Daryl, no?- le dijo un poco posesivo

No.. ¿Pero y si lo hiciera que?- le dijo ella

Empezó a embestirla con más fuerza y luego más relajado, con miedo de haberle hecho daño. Ella le había comentado varias veces que no le gustaban sus arranques de rabia pero algo que no podía evitar.

Rick.. eres tu y no él quien me tiene desnuda debajo...- le dijo ella para luego besarle.

Y entonces emperazon a hacer el amor con más fuerza pero también con más ternura. Ella buscó su mano y el la agarró mientras los dos llegaban a la vez.

Esa misma noche, se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama, algo que nunca hacían.

…...

Daryl quería golpear algo o mejor dicho irse de la casa, y de Alexandria. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasandole. Cuando por fin se da cuenta, que no puede vivir sin ella, ella se va con Rick. Lo peor es que ella no sabía que lo sabía, pero Rick sí. Cada vez que lo miraba con odio, Rick le respondía con una mirada de "jodete".

Lo peor es que tenía que escucharlos, porque no tenían la puta decencia de irse a un dormitorio que no chocara con el suyo.

Esa noche fue la peor, porque los gemidos de Carol resonaban en su cuarto y luego la maldita cama. Daryl tendría que ser el que estuviera con ella haciendole el amor, no Rick. Rick, el que la había alejado de él al echarla de la prisión. Él mismo que ahora se la estaba follando.

Joder.

Al par de horas de dar vueltas en la cama, bajó a la cocina ya que no conseguía quedarse dormido. Vió la luz de la cocina y escuchó un sonido raro, parecido a un sollozo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era Carol. Carol vestida solo con una camisa y unos pantalones cortos. La camisa de Rick.

Tosió para que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, y ella se giró a mirarla y avergonzada se miró a si misma al ver como iba vestida.

Lo siento.. pensaba que no había nadie despierto

¿El que sientes? ¿el estar en la cocina o el estar con la camisa de Rick?- le dijo él irritado

Ella le miró en shock, y luego suspiró.Daryl se acercó a ella y se apoyó en el poyo de la cocina

Daryl..

¿te trata bien?- le dijo él desviando la mirada

¿Qué?

¿Qué si te trata bien?

Sí.. es Rick.. puede que tengamos un pasado complicado... pero me trata bien..

¿estáis juntos o que es?- dijo Daryl irritado, quería lo mejor para ella pero no estaba seguro de que ellos supieran lo que estaban haciendo.

No exactamente.. estamos.. mm- dijo ella sin saber que decirle

Follando- dijo él

Ella le miró y asintió. Vió como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas pero Daryl no podía consolarla.

Daryl.. estaba cansada.. Rick también.. pasó- dijo ella

¿Lo quieres? ¿Te quiere a tí?

Depende de lo que quieras decir con querer... él no está enamorado y yo.. digamos que no de él.

Y entonces Daryl lo supo, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Él la miró y vió como ella estaba a punto de llorar. Podría haberla tenido...

-pf... Carol yo..

No, Daryl.. dejálo.. quizás sea mejor así.. al fin y al cabo.. tú eres un espiritu libre y yo me cansé de esperar..

La maldita mujer no le iba a dejar decirle que sentía lo mismo por él, y Daryl empezó a comprender que quizás era hora, quizás debía dejarla marchar para ser feliz.

Alguna vez.. nosotros podríamos haber estado?- dijo sin acabar la pregunta

Ella asintió mientras una lágrima escapaba por su mejilla.

Sientes algo por él.. ¿verdad?

No te voy a engañar.. tengo sentimientos por él..- dijo ella y acercándose a él le dio un beso en la mejilla- siempre te querré Daryl .. pero no puedo esperarte siempre..

Y ella se marchó. Daryl quiso ir a por ella, decirle que la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella, que no tendría que esperarle nunca más... Pero era un cobarde.

En lugar de eso, se quedó mirando como se iba y se echó a llorar por primera vez desde la muerte de Merle, lloró desconsoladamente.


	3. Chapter 3

" **I won't lose you"**

 **Chapter 3. If you hurt her, I will kill you**

Rick notaba a Carol rara desde que se habían despertado abrazados por la mañana. Se notaba que ella había estado llorando y ella le miró llena de culpabilidad.

Carol..

He hablado con él.. le he dicho que me harté de esperar...

No tenemos ataduras.. cuando quieras

Siento algo por ti- le dijo ella mirándole fijamente, y le miró como aquel día en el que la abandonó en mitad de la nada.

Él no sabía que contestarle, él sentía algo por ella también y sabía lo que eso significaba. La situación de ella era como la de Lori. Enamorada de otro pero que sentía algo también por él.

No sé que hacer.. - le decía ella

¿Quieres estar conmigo o no?

Sí..

¿Pero lo quieres a él también?

Sí

Pero él no puede darte lo que quieres..

Podríamos sere felices los dos- le decía ella acariciando su rostro- sé que nunca te enamorarás de mi ni yo de ti pero..

Nunca digas nunca- dijo y la besó mientras abría la camiseta de ella para empezar a besarla por todo el cuerpo.

…...

Rick había estado todo el día fuera, no podía para de pensar en lo complicado que todo era. Vió a Carol sentada en el porche con Judith encima, sonriendole. Sabía que ella sufría recordando a sus niñas perdidas, pero que quería demasiado a Judith como para a alejarse de ella.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamiento que no vió a Daryl hasta que estaba en frente suya.

Si le haces daño de alguna forma, lo pagarás Rick- le dijo Daryl con la misma mirada que el día que le dijo que la había echado de la prisión-

Nunca lo haría

Lo dice el hombre que la echó de su hogar para dejarla morir- dijo Daryl mirandole con recelo.

Daryl, sabes que nunca volveré a hacerlo.. me importa mucho,la quiero mucho.

Pero no la amas- le recriminó Dary

Quizás no la ame como tú... pero está claro que puedo quererla mejor que tú.-

Y Rick se marchó dejando a Daryl sumido en su pena, porque Daryl sabía que en el fondo, llevaba razón.

…...

Lo peor para Daryl fue cuando los vió en el sofá. Cuando vió a Rick y a Carol besandose, él acariciando el rostro de ella y ella riendose por algo que el había dicho... lo supo. Supo que sino hacía nada, la perdería. Porque podían enamorarse. No hacía falta más que verlos.

Vió como Rick la cogía en brazos y se la llevaba en brazos hacia las escaleras, y el se quedó oculto en las sombras.

Recordó sus momentos con ella, cuando ella le consolaba, sus risas, sus bromas.. y decidió que la recuperaría. Porque sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

…...

Rick besaba el hombro desnudo de ella mientras la abrazaba por detrás, habían hecho el amor y estaban preparandose para otra ronda. Notó como ella suspiraba apartandose más sabana para dejar toda su espalda descubierta.

-Me encanta besarte... eres tan suave- le decía él besando cada trozo descubierto de su piel

Ella suspiró y él supo que ella estaba sonriendo. Siguió besandola y la giró para tenerla boca arriba y gruñó al verla desnuda.

Dios, eres tan sexy- le dijo besandola y ella se rió y se quedó mirandole

¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

¿Y como no voy a serlo?- le respondió él mientras entraba en ella con fuerza, para hacerle el amor por segunda vez,


	4. Chapter 4

" **I won't lose you"**

 **Chapter 4. I cannot stop loving you and its killing me.**

Daryl la vió al lado de los muros, paseando. Estaba preciosa, llevaba una blusa azul y unos vaqueros ceñidos. Quería acercarse a ella porque sabía que Rick y ella habían discutido. Los había visto discutir y ver a ella marcharse llorando y a Rick golpeando la puerta con el puño.

Daryl se acercó y ella se giró. Era algo que tenían en común, siempre notaban la presencia del otro.

Hi

Hi- le respondió ella

Te ví pelear con Rick.. ¿Todo bien?

Si me has visto pelear con él, es que no todo está bien- le dijo ella con esa sonrisa suya.

Daryl se calló y se puso a pasear con ella. Cuando llegaron al extremo, él se colocó enfrente de ella y le sostuvo los hombros.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?

no..- dijo ella y de pronto se apartó de él y se giró- dios Daryl,no puedes hacerme ésto. No puedes ignorarme y tratarme como una más y cuando por fin encuentro a alguien.. esas miradas tuyas, las miradas que lanzas a Rick... no puedo pasar página.

Creía que sentías algo por Rick- dijo él confuso

Y siento algo por él, creeme, hay veces que me siento... pero es que luego apareces tú o pienso en ti y joder.. estoy siempre pensando en ti... no puedo parar de amarte y me está matando...y a Rick también.

Carol..

Tengo problemas con Rick, porque él siente más por mi que yo por él... no me ama .. no de esa forma.. pero aún asi.. me siento como si os estuviera engañando a los dos y no puedo seguir así.-..

Carol, estoy enamorado de ti- le soltó Daryl

Carol le miró confusa y luego cambió su expresión y empezó a reirse.

¿Y te has dado cuenta cuando me viste con Rick no?

Y por desgracia ella tenía razón... ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Porque estaba seguro que se había enamorado de ella en el momento en el que le dió esa maldita cherokee rose.

¿Sabes qué? No puedo estar con ninguno de los dos... no puedo.- y se fue.

…...

Rick y Daryl estaban sentados en el porche viendo como Carol andaba con Judith acompañada de Maggie, que estaba bastante embarazada.

¿Estás contento ahora? - le dijo Rick y a Daryl le sorprendió verlo con lágrimas en los ojos

Siento que te haya dejado... dice que no puede estar con nadie- dijo Daryl mirando su arco

No es verdad.. puede estar contigo.. pero tiene miedo. Porque tienes el poder de hacerle daño.. Daryl, hazla feliz.. yo no pude.. y me parte el corazón.. porque sino fuera por ti.. es probable que los dos habríamos encontrado la felicidad juntos.. Pero es tuya, siempre lo ha sido..

…...

Daryl la encontró en su habitación, apoyada en la ventana.

Hi – dijo él- oye.. sé que he sido un imbécil.. pero me conoces.. sé que has dicho que no puedes estar con nadie.. pero .. quiero estar contigo.. sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.. sé que tienes miedo.. y sé que no puedo quererte de la forma que quieres..

Daryl..

Por favor, dame una oportunidad... te lo suplico.. verte con Rick.. no he sufrido tanto en mi vida.. me partía el alma..

Daryl, cielo...

Sé que me quieres..

Siempre te querré... - le dijo ella

Por favor- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, besando su cuello suavemente- por favor...

Daryl – dijo ella dejandole más cuello

Déjame amarte...

y se besaron. Y ese beso, fue lo mejor que él había hecho nunca. Y supo que todo el dolor que había pasado, había merecido la pena solo por ese momento.

Te prometo que nunca más te abandonaré.. si quieres llorar por algo,te abrazaré... si quieres emborracharte... me emborracharé contigo... pero por favor, no me dejes solo en este jodido mundo...

Y la siguió besando. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los dos estaban haciendo el amor y ella le miraba a los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Daryl.. te amo... te amo tanto...

Y siguieron haciendo el amor toda la noche. Olvidando todo, los caminantes, el dolor.. porque lo único que importaba es que estaban juntos.


End file.
